


The Hybrid and She

by ezziexklaroline



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Paranormal, Relationship(s), Romance, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezziexklaroline/pseuds/ezziexklaroline
Summary: He is the most powerful being to ever exist , he is the original Hybrid. No one ever dared to challenge him, defy him in his territory until her, She who sparks his fancy and ignites memories of a lost youth. He doesnt know who or what she is but feels as if he knows her and yet she is no one but a stranger. All he knows now that he needs to possess her.





	The Hybrid and She

A/N : Hi this is a fusion One shot of the originals + X-Men that I have written especially for TwilightHybrid one of my very dedicated and avid readers. THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR BAJILLION CUTE AND HONEST REVIEWS !!! 

This is slightly dark so I am rating it M. 

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot.

Ps this is non canon. Nothing taken from the tvd verse except the characters. I have written my own mythology. Hopefully you like it.

{ Sublunary = Human  
Blur/ Flash = super speed  
Arcane = a collective term to describe male supernatural creatures  
Arcana = a collective term to describe female supernatural creatures  
Arcane and Arcana may include vampires, werewolves, hybrids etc. }

For now this is just an OS. But I’m intrigued with the idea I may add upon it. Please leave a review to let me know if you like it.  
Unbeta’d so please pardon the mistakes.

So Enjoy!

 

Flames of Poisoned Hearts

 

New Orleans,  
Haven for Arcanes and Sublunaries

 

The door to the mammoth mansion banged, as if a violent gust of wind had shoved it closed. He sat in his throne chair nonchalant and unalarmed. Whoever it was, was no match for his ferocity and speed, for he was The Original Hybrid, the Ultimate Immortal. They also called him the one who can’t be killed.

The shouts erupting from the hallway became louder. Three distinct female voices engaged in an argument, he smirked when he recognized that the one winning the argument belonged to his little sister, Rebekah Mikaelson.

“Where is Niklaus?” a brunette yelled, her voice echoing in the vast corridor of the Mikaelson Mansion.

“Sophie what’s got your knickers in a knot?” Rebekah Mikaelson asked over a yawn as she sauntered in the corridor.

“We are here because we deserve answers. Stop acting childish Rebekah.” Genevieve exclaimed, fuming at the casual behavior of the Original Vampire.

Rebekah blurred and in a flash had them both by their throats, “Okay. Let's be adults about this. Why are you hollering about in our house? You do not enter the Mikaelson Mansion without our permission ladies. I thought witches didn’t play dirty.”

Sophie and Genevieve struggled against her grip, they tried to chant a spell but Rebekah’s hold on them was too strong for them to defend themselves.

“Rebekah!....Please….” Sophie pled as she felt the air in her lungs diminishing with every torturous breath.

“Did you say please? I couldn’t quite hear it over your annoying heartbeat. Let’s silence it so I can hear you better.” The Original Vampire tilted her head to bring her ear closer to Sophie’s mouth. Her blonde hair tumbled. Anger flashed in her aquamarine eyes turning them blood red. The veins around her eyes pulsed. Her fangs lengthened.

“Sorry… we ...just ...want ...to..talk.” Genevieve choked.

He sashayed in with a wolf’s grace and laughed lightly when he saw his sister holding two witches by their throats.

“Rebekah. Leave them be.” He waved his hand, a slight gesture.

Rebekah glanced back at her brother, The Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. He was more than a few centuries old but looked like a sublunary in his mid-twenties in his attire of white Henley, black jeans and a black jacket. His clothing however didn’t steal away his menacing persona and the threatening air he had about him.

She pouted, “But Nik. I just started having fun.”

“Come on. Little sister you can torture the werewolves we captured last night.”

Rebekah let them go and they fell in a heap on the floor, “Fine. But I also get to kill them.” she bit out a little too angrily.

“Sure. After all they dared to toy with you.”

With a victorious smirk she blurred away and returned with a gun. Klaus knew what the gun was for. “Scared of the witches are we?” he inquired with a superior smirk.

“I’m not scared I am just cautious. I never trust these pesky witches. They were the reason those dogs got to me in the first place.”

The two women who were lying on the floor coughing, slowly stood up. Genevieve then answered, “It wasn’t our faction. We had nothing to do with your kidnapping.”

“I know. That is why I let you live.”

“In fact we have our loyalty pledged to the Mikaelsons in exchange for our safety.” Sophie added.

“Is that why you disregarded our privacy by casually sauntering in and banging doors like a couple of circus artists?” Klaus felt his temper rising. They knew their coven had pledged fealty to the Mikaelsons and yet they had disrespected him.

“No. We came here because you didn’t respond to our concerns. When the Mikaelsons came to Nola we agreed to a compromise and our occasional support in exchange for our safety but you appear to have failed at your end of the deal.” Genevieve bit out.

Klaus blurred towards her, held her by the collar.  
“Care to explain it further before you make baseless accusations.” 

“Do not manhandle me Niklaus!” Genevieve remarked and Sophie began chanting in an attempt to aid her sister but before she could chant a spell Rebekah fired a shot. Two darts pierced the back of Sophie’s neck and she instantly fainted.

 

“Three of our sisters are missing.” Klaus’s hold on Genevieve loosened and she shrugged his hand off. She knelt beside Sophie and threw a murderous glare at Rebekah. “I sent you messages, left letters but you seem uninterested about our issues. If you do not wish to offer us protection anymore then Mikaelsons would have to bear the same fate. We won’t offer protection against from outside threats. And our personal deal is off too.” with the last statement she extended her hand and Klaus flew to the far wall of the corridor and crashed into a lamp. “And never underestimate me.” 

She didn’t have time to chant her next spell when in a flash Klaus blurred towards her again and this time he held her by her throat. “Same goes for you love. Your parlor tricks are no match for me. Now what was it about breaking the deal?” He shoved her against the wall and his fingers around her windpipe loosened just a little to let her speak.

“Someone or something is hunting the witches. Three of our sisters have been MIA for more than a week now. There are whispers about a creature, some animal hunting the sublunaries too. You and your family vowed us your protection.” Genevieve explained.

Klaus let her go and gave Rebekah a questioning glance. “Don’t look at me. Elijah handles the witchy and other low level correspondence. You know how I hate dealing with those mortal sublunaries.”

“I’ll fix this.” he addressed Genevieve. “And for future reference never challenge me or my authority. It’ll hardly take me a few minutes to disembowel your entire coven.” his voice gaining a steely edge.

Beside them the slumbering witch moaned regaining consciousness. “Take your witch and wait for my commands.” Klaus ordered and Genevieve bristled at his commanding tone.  
But she was prudent enough to gauge that she was done with her daily quota of Klaus’s mercy. If she resisted anymore he would not only kill her but make good on his promise of gutting her entire coven. And it didn’t matter if they shared an understanding outside of the deal The Originals and the witches had. For Klaus it was no more than an interlude. Him sharing a nugatory physical bond with her wouldn’t get her any extra privilege with the Mikaelsons. So she supported her friend on her shoulder and left without another sound.

 

:::::::;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

“Are we done playing hide and seek, Nik? What exactly are we searching for here? I personally think your girlfriend Genevieve sent us on a wild goose chase.” Kol whined as he, Klaus and Rebekah combed through the run-down parts of the city. 

“Sophie and Genevieve weren’t lying. Witches have been missing. Another one was taken tonight.” Rebekah answered walking between her brothers.

The street was crowded with people, a few shoppers lingered around the stalls. Some carnival was to be held a week later so the locals were busy decorating the streets and markets.

“You sure this is the place the girl went missing?” Rebekah asked Klaus after a moment of silence. Her green eyes scanned the crowds, looking keenly for even a hint of suspicious activity.  
Except a few bulbs hanging on the stalls the street was encompassed in dark, but it didn’t seem to hinder their vision. Being the Originals they not only possessed super speed and power but also excellent vision, sense of hearing and smell. Each of the Original siblings had some extra abilities too but that was kept a secret for their own preservation. 

“Yes. Genevieve scried for Arya, the witch that went missing and this is the place that turned red on the map.” Klaus answered. 

“Red?” Kol asked.

“Apparently it means someone is hurting the witch.” 

The three siblings had surpassed the market and were now standing at a fork in the road.  
“Rebekah you and Kol take the left. I’ll take the right.” Klaus ordered. His instincts clamored at him, some unknown sense urging him to take the path on the right. His ears pricked, sensitive to even the faintest sound that was uttered in the dark. He expected his siblings to argue but gratefully neither did. Perhaps they sensed the same threat Klaus had gauged. A howl of a wolf echoed in the night jarring the eerie silence. Kol nodded at his brother and Klaus acknowledged it with slight tilt of his head. Rebekah was more expressive she squeezed Klaus’s arm mutely telling him to stay safe.

A moment later the Original Vampires whooshed away. Klaus blurred to his chosen path and a second later the stench of fresh blood assaulted his senses. He halted. A piercing scream rounded in the night and his eyes darted to source of the noise. A pained whimper escaped the victim's lips just as a pleasured moan left her assailants mouth. A vampire was feeding on the witch. Before he could blur away to help Arya, the vampire turned. He saw the attacker was a female, her blonde hair curled around her face, her eyes were bloodshot with veins pulsing around them as she continued to feed on the struggling witch.  
The lapping sounds from her lips as she sucked the blood, stirred his desire. That moment of pure and unadulterated carnage was dark but somehow titillating. She lifted her head slightly and licked her blood drenched lips and fangs, it mesmerised him. An uncanny desire to have those pouty lips taste his blood made him shudder. She let out a throaty laugh telling him how she was relishing the taste of fresh blood. It was sick yet erotic to watch her drink the life away from the witch. So lost was she in the pleasure that feeding from a live creature had brought her, that she was oblivious to his presence.

The witch’s struggles died along with the life in her eyes. She fell in a heap on the floor like a rag doll as the vampire let her go. The light thud of a falling body broke the trance she was in. Klaus saw the exact instant when sanity returned in her eyes. Euphoria replaced by comprehension, then horror then guilt and eventually misery. It fascinated him how the ruthless monster in front him transformed into a vulnerable creature. Her eyes scanned the area, as a terrified gasp tore out of her mouth with tears rolling down those ivory cheeks. Her naked anguish and vulnerability called to his protective instincts just as her monstrous visage had called to his baser urges. She dropped on her knees, sobbing. With shaking hands she closed the lids over the witch’s dilated eyes. 

Klaus moved closer deliberate in his attempt to make a sound and alert her to his presence.  
In a flash she was up and had him by his throat.  
Scared and anxious she rasped, “Who are you?”

With a slight twist of his wrist he had her pinned against a wall. “This is my kingdom. Who are you?”  
Her eyes which were bloodshot were now a faint leafy green, her nose a small pert feature on her face and her lips still painted red with blood were full and plump. His desires rose to the surface. Something tugged at him, told him she wasn’t an adversary, wasn’t a stranger. A bizarre yearning erupted made him want to sample her taste mixed with blood.

The vein in her neck rabbiting. He leaned closer and smelled the skin there, her floral scent mixed with the metallic odor of blood. Fearful she resisted and he cuffed her hands above her head with an audible smack. The air around them thick and tense. “Let me go.” she whimpered with dried tears on her stunning face.

She knew that he was dangerous, the way his eyes turned from electric blue to fiery yellow, alarmed her. The wicked voice inside her head returning, compelling her to fight the threat, fight the handsome stranger. He rubbed his nose over her neck again, and something strange, known and pleasureable rushed in her lower belly. Her breath hitched and heat pooled between her legs. His proximity was muddling her thoughts. Never before had anyone affected her such. 

The voice in her head returned, called her.  
“Caroline.” the voice gave an evil laugh, “Caroline let’s tie you up and play.” 

She struggled and let out a helpless No!  
“Caroline.” The filthy bastard called again with an ugly titter. “Let’s make you new and shiny.” he said and she was strapped on a table her sight blinded by the bright white lights above the operation table. Her arms and legs tied, her body clothless. She twisted to free herself and rage took over.

Klaus couldn’t honor her request. Every instinct in him yelled to possess her, tame her into submission. He risked it and kissed her. 

A moments pleasure and then he was being flung away. He crashed into the opposite wall. With a loud shriek she jumped on him. One hand squeezing the breath out of his throat and the other punched him in the gut. Klaus fought for breath. Pushed her away but she was surprisingly strong, some inner voice told him that he had finally found his match. He let his monster take over. The strength doubled he kicked her away. She flew into the dumpster on one corner and groaned with pain. Klaus blurred to her with the intention of subduing her but he was still mid stride when she charged at him. He was surprised yet again by her speed. 

She grunted and punched him. Lifting him she head butted him. Klaus retaliated with a swinging blow but she ducked. He flew at her and again caged her against the wall. She yelled, ordered him to let her go. Her dominance impressed him, her ruthlessness fascinated him. A smirk appeared on his face and for a split second she appeared affected by his smile. It gave him joy to know she was as entranced by him as he was by her. She pushed but he didn’t relent instead his thighs restrained her legs.  
He had her trapped against his hard body, her breasts brushed against his chest, the lust that rocked her was alien but still a flicker of some familiarity sparked. Desire and panic were at the forefront. Clueless to how she should respond to passion she did what came naturally to the only other emotion she felt. She fought against the panic. 

One minute Klaus was enjoying the awareness of desire in her eyes. Loving the way her body reacted to his. Next instant he felt something sharp, cold and painful penetrate his gut. The clink of the metal and its friction against his lower ribs shocked him. Three metal claws stabbed his abdomen and intense pain shot through his body. If he were a mere sublunary he would have doubled over. She retracted the claws his body and she stabbed him again. His irises flashed blue and then yellow. He growled with pain. His fangs lengthened, he let out a howl and jerked forward to attack but she retracted the claws from the other hand and slashed his chest. She kicked him and with another grunt charged at him. Klaus blocked her blow and in a flash had her in headlock. Inadvertently he inhaled her scent, it was sweet and primal. She kicked his shin a single blade protruding from between her toes. He grunted and let her go. She twisted around and pierced her fangs in his neck at the pulsing carotid. His rich blood gushed down her throat, she moaned, ecstasy overwhelming them both. Her lips suckled on his skin and he groaned with the pleasure it raked through his being.  
His flavor was delicious, unlike any other she had ever had, it made her dizzy but with an unfamiliar need. An intense want for the creature she was savoring. Another groan left his crimson lips, he crushed her closer against his body as if needing her in his embrace. Momentarily bespelled by the strength and tenderness of his embrace she lifted her head and found his gaze intent on her. The intensity of his eyes, the beauty of his face captivated her yet when he leaned closer the instinct to protect herself and fight resurged. She pushed him back, her claws clinked out. Just when she was about to attack again, someone tackled her from behind. She stabbed her claws in the arms of her faceless attacker. A female scream echoed.  
“No!” Klaus barked out when he saw Kol lunge at her with a stake in his hand.  
Klaus’s yell distracted Kol, she took advantage of that and landed a brutal kick on his chest. She blurred towards Klaus again. He ducked her deadly claws, grabbed her arm and rammed her into the wall. “My turn.” he whispered in Caroline’s ears, leaving a ghost sensation of his lips against her skin.  
He twisted her around and bit into her neck. Thick, warm and luscious blood coated his tongue and throat. He drank and felt drunk on her taste. The punishing bite stemming from his anger soon turned into a caress. His lips kissed her neck. He pulled her closer as if cradling her. When he was sure he had drained her enough to make her weak he pulled back. She faltered and semi-conscious she fell in his arms.  
Kol and Rebekah both got up and rushed to help their brother but stopped when they saw that Klaus was in control of the situation. But he wasn’t. With a feminine growl she kicked Klaus away and was about to bite him again when Rebekah fired five successive tranq darts at her back.

When the creature fell fully unconscious this time Rebekah slung the gun over shoulder and remarked, “Works like a charm always.”

Kol glanced at Klaus’s mutilated body with some partially healed and some still healing wounds. “She sure did a number on you, big bro.”

Klaus sat on his haunches close to his magnificent blonde adversary. He brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her skin gently.  
A flash of some long lost memory made home.

He wasn’t allowed here. This sector was banned. He knew that, he knew he could get caught but he had to get to her. He had promised her he would protect her with his life. He squeezed his lean gangly body through the hole in the secret wall. His blue eyes vigilant watching for the inspectors and the punishers.  
His heart thudding, he was fearful for himself and for her. But he continued to walk soundlessly until he reached the operation room. It was her turn. She must be scared he thought and it angered him. Her lovely Caroline with those filthy assholes, it suffused him with a burning wrath.

Rage wanted to take over but he remembered her words, “Nik if you get mad they will kill us. And I don’t want to lose you. Promise me you won't get mad. Promise me, Nik!”  
“I promise Caroline.” he had vowed and she had caressed his cheek and kissed him.  
“Visi i rūp tiek ar jums mūžīgi, Nik.” she had mumbled and he had repeated her words giving her the same promise. ( All i care about is being with you forever. )

 

No! He would not get pissed and lose her. Lose his Caroline.  
He ran now. When he heard her scream. He ran until his feet found his destination. He saw her through the glass wall. They were cutting her, poking needles in her beautiful skin. He roared, crazed with fury. He would gut them all, kill them and drink their blood. She lifted her hand towards him, tears running down her pretty eyes. Eyes which held her love for him. She whispered, “ Visi i rūp tiek ar jums mūžīgi , Nik.” giving him their shared promise because she believed she would die.  
No! He hollered. Another anguished roar and all hell broke lose when he got enraged. And then it happened, they killed them both. They killed her which killed him too.

A loud crash resounded in his ears, his eyes pricked with unshed tears, a wretched memory of a young arcane and an arcana he didn’t know surfaced and left him weak kneed. He came back to reality when Rebekah jolted him.

“Nik! Nik! You okay?” 

He stared back in his sister's familiar eyes. Closed his own and then nodded.

Then he jerked back from the blonde still lying on the floor.  
“What do we with her?” Kol asked.

“We take her home.” Klaus swallowed over a lump. He knew he needed to protect her just like that helpless boy who wanted to protect his girl.

Kol glanced at her protracted metallic claws and asked, “What do we even know about her? What is she?”

“I don’t know but she is mine.” Klaus declared, “She is mine to protect.” and then he lifted her in his arms. She bundled closer and still unconscious murmured, “Visi i rūp tiek ar jums mūžīgi, Nik!” 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please Review If you Like it!!


End file.
